Meet and Punch
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: Sequel "Meet And Greet" Dapat tanda tangan idola adiknya malah membuat Naruto dapat masalah baru. Mendesain kamar tidur milik Uchiha Sasuke. Di tambah lagi bibir laki-laki itu yang tidak bisa di jaga sama sekali! Dasar cowok nyinyir!/SasuFemNaru/RnR?


**Meet and Punch~**

.

.

.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto,** **Mushi** **cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Pairing :** **SasuFemNaru**

 **Genre :** **Humor, Romance**

 **Warning : AU, Typo, OOC, dan teman-teman lainnya, semoga bisa dimengerti.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **Dapat tanda tangan idola adiknya malah membuat Naruto dapat masalah baru. Mendesain kamar tidur milik Uchiha Sasuke. Di tambah lagi bibir laki-laki itu yang tidak bisa di jaga sama sekali! Dasar cowok nyinyir!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Nih!" masuk ke dalam ruangan inap adiknya. Naruto melempar kertas nota berisikan tanda tangan Sasuke di atas tempat tidur. Karin yang tadinya tersenyum lebar langsung cemberut begitu saja.

Bibirnya mengerucut, "Kenapa pakai kertas nota seperti ini, _Neesan_?" menatap Kakaknya tidak terima. Naruto mengernyitkan alis sekilas.

"Lah kenapa memangnya? Yang penting kan ada tanda tangan Idolamu. Kertas itu tidak masalah, isinya kan yang kamu cari." Naruto memang pintar mencari alasan. Padahal sebenarnya dia saja yang tidak membawa kertas cadangan dan menggunakan kertas nota sebagai pengganti.

Karin masih cemberut, "Kan tidak keren, Naru _-nee_. Nanti aku pasti di tertawai sama teman-temanku karena membawa ini ke sekolah."

Mendesah panjang, wanita pirang itu berkacak pinggang. Ikut kesal dengan sikap Karin. Tangannya langsung saja menyambet kertas nota itu dari genggaman adiknya. "Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau. Biar aku kasi ini sama orang lain. Kau tahu _Neesan_ harus berdiri berjam-jam di sana, rambut sampai berantakan gara-gara tersangkut di mana-mana, terus pura-pura tersenyum di depan Idola jutekmu itu. Ck, tidak menghargai sekali." berdecak, kali ini giliran Naruto yang cemberut. Sudah capek-capek dapat tanda tangan Sasuke, adiknya malah tidak terima. Mending dia jual tanda tangan ini siapa tahu ada yang mau beli. Benarkan?!

Wajah tertekuk Karin berubah menjadi tawa kikuk. Melihat wajah ngambek Kakaknya tak ayal dirinya jadi bersalah. Kedua lengannya tanpa aba-aba langsung memeluk pinggang ramping wanita itu. "Aduh Naru _-nee._ Aku cuma bercanda, jangan di bawa serius begitu. Nanti cantiknya hilang lho." Melirik sang Kakak dengan wajah memelas.

"Biar saja."

"Iya deh iya, aku ambil ya tanda tangannya. Makasih _Neesanku_ yang cantik, _the best_ deh!" mengambil kertas di tangan Naruto. Karin tersenyum lebar. "Senyum dong,"

Kedua Saphirenya melirik ke arah Karin, sebelum akhirnya mendesah panjang. Dia juga pasti tidak akan betah ngambek-ngambekan terus sama adiknya ini. Wajah memelas Karin sudah cukup membuat kekesalannya menguap. "Lain kali jangan begitu lagi. Hargai apa yang orang kasi ke kamu. Kan _Neesan_ sudah ajari kamu sama Kyuu dari dulu"

Mengangguk paham, "Iya Naru _-nee_. Maaf, nanti bakal aku pajang deh kertas ini di kamarku."

Sang Uzumaki pirang tersenyum tipis, mengacak rambut adiknya dan ikut duduk di samping Karin. "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Masih pusing? Atau sudah agak baikan?" tidak lupa bertanya tentang kondisi adiknya. Ya, baru di tinggal beberapa jam saja Naruto sudah khawatir dengan keadaan Karin. Kyuubi juga masih ada kuliah jadi dia tidak bisa menjaga Karin saat siang.

Oh, mengenai umur. Perbedaan umurnya dengan Karin terpaut cukup jauh, sepuluh tahun. Karin, Tujuh Belas tahun. Kyuubi, Dua puluh satu. Dan Naruto, dua puluh tujuh tahun. Kebetulan Kyuubi sedang menempuh tugas akhirnya sebagai mahasiswa, di usianya yang baru dua puluh satu itu termasuk cepat bisa di bilang. Otak adiknya yang satu itu memang tergolong pintar.

Di sampingnya Karin mengangguk semangat, "Sudah agak mendingan sih. Dua hari lagi juga pasti di bolehin pulang. Tidak enak tidur di sini, kangen rumah."

Tergelak pelan, Naruto reflek mencubit pipi adiknya. "Nanti kalau sudah boleh pulang aku belikan makanan kesukaanmu."

"Benar?!"

Dirinya mengangguk, "Nanti bilang saja mau apa. Tapi sebelum itu kau harus banyak-banyak isthirahat, ayo tidur dulu sekarang. Makan udah tadi kan, terus minum obat dan sekarang tidur yang pulas~" mengeluarkan ceramahan mininya membuat sang adik mendengus geli.

"Sebelum itu ceritakan dulu _, Neesan_. Gimana tadi acara _Meet and Greetnya_? Seru?" Karin berbaring, melihat wajah cemberut Kakaknya lagi. Ia hampir tertawa.

"Apanya yang seru, huh. Panas-panasan, berdesakan, rambut nyangkut, berdiri sampai dua jam-an, terus di hadiahi wajah jutek Idolamu itu, yang ada _Neesan_ kesal sendiri." menggerutu sembari menyelimuti tubuh sang adik.

"Yee, kan sudah aku bilang kalau Sasuke-sama itu orangnya jutekan. Tapi karena itulah dia jadi se-populer sekarang! Wajah dingin, tidak pernah senyum, tapi pas main di drama-drama tv, aduh! Kekerenannya meningkat seratus persen!" Karin mendadak histeris, mendengarnya menceritakan tentang Sasuke, telinga Naruto harus siap-siap panas karena teriakan kecil atau semangat adiknya yang entah datang dari mana.

"Ck, keren apanya. Muka Teflon seperti itu, judes baru benar. _Neesan_ tidak habis pikir kenapa Actor tanpa ekspresi itu bisa punya banyak penggemar. Mendingan Actor kesukaanku hm itu siapa namanya hm-ah Itachi Uchiha. Kakaknya Sasuke yang punya senyum mempesona, tidak seperti adiknya~"

"Ish Naru _-nee_! Itachi-sama memang ganteng dan keren tapi masih kalah sama Sasuke-sama! Muka Teflonnya itu kan bawaan dari lahir,"

"Ya udah kalau gitu tabiatnya deh. Tahu tidak tadi _Neesan_ di ejek habis-habisan sama dia. Di suruh bawa kertas yang lebih bagus daripada sebuah kertas nota, di ketawain sama pengawalnya terus ish! Orang itu benar-benar mengesalkan!"

"Salah _Neesan_ juga sih, kenapa tidak bilang kalau lupa bawa kertas. Kan aku bisa pinjamkan, padahal kebetulan aku bawa, tuh di tasku. Tapi Kakak keburu pergi. Sasuke-sama itu seleranya tinggi, Naru _-nee_. Jadi kertas nota belanjaan itu pasti sudah mencoreng harga dirinya yang setinggi gunung _Everest_."

Mencibir kesal, mengingat tingkah Sasuke tadi saja sudah cukup membuat darahnya mendidih. Aish, pokoknya dia tidak mau ketemu sama orang itu lagi!

Tapi tidak apa-apa sih, kan tadi Naruto sempat memberikan balasan pada sang Uchiha. Cukup memuaskan baginya.

Mendengus bangga, kedua tangannya bersidekap, " _Well,_ yang penting _Neesan_ sudah balas dendam." Berujar tanpa sadar.

Membuat perhatian Karin teralih, menatap Kakaknya sedikit kaget plus bingung, "Eh? Balas dendam? Kakak? Sama siapa?!"

"Ya, sama si muka Teflon lah."

Karin menganga, kedua maniknya membulat. " _What_?! _Neesan_ bercanda?!" Naruto menggeleng polos.

"Setelah dapat tanda tangannya langsung saja _Neesan_ bicara sama dia, kalau _Neesan_ sama sekali tidak tertarik sama muka teflonnya itu. Gimana keren kan?"

"….." Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lho, Gyaa! Karin!"

Adiknya sudah pingsan di tempat.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pukul Tujuh Malam-**

"Naruto."

Merasakan ada yang mengguncang pundaknya. Tubuh yang tadinya menyandar pada sofa berusaha bergerak. Menggeliat sesaat, sampai akhirnya kedua maniknya terbuka perlahan.

"Hoahm, Kyuu?" pandangannya yang sedikit buram melihat pemuda berambut orange yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Sudah pukul tujuh malam. Sekarang giliranku yang menjaga Karin, Kau pulang saja. Mandi, makan lalu beristhirahat." nada yang tidak sinkron dengan perkataannya. Begitulah Kyuubi, mahasiswa tingkat akhir. Suara yang sering di keluarkan adik pertamanya ini memang agak ketus, padahal sebenarnya berbanding terbalik dengan tindakannya.

Dulu ia bahkan sempat memprotes Kyuubi yang memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel sama sekali. Sejak umur lima belas tahun kalau tidak salah, entah karena apa. Tapi melihat tindakan Kyuubi yang selalu menyayangi dan menghargainya sebagai seorang Kakak. Dia tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi.

Mengucek kedua matanya bagaikan anak kecil, menguap sesaat, Naruto menegapkan tubuhnya. Memberikan ruang bagi adiknya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Kau bagaimana? Tugasmu sudah selesai? Kalau belum biar _Neesan_ saja yang-" kalimatnya sudah terhenti, mendapat tatapan tajam sang adik.

"Kau pulang, mandi, makan, lalu isthirahat. Besok pagi kita gantian lagi." Menekankan setiap kalimatnya sekali lagi.

Naruto reflek tertawa kikuk, "Iya, iya. Tapi benar tidak masalah? Apa kau mau mengerjakan tugasmu di sini saja? Kalau ada yang bisa _Neesan_ bantu-hmph!" tangan Kyuubi sudah berada di wajahnya. Membuatnya tidak bisa bicara lagi.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan nasi goreng kesukaanmu di rumah. Jadi cepatlah pulang sebelum Karin bangun dan merengek tidak mau kau pergi!"

Aish, adiknya ini memang tahu cara menyogoknya. "Khaha, oke oke, adikku yang paling baik. Aduh, bilang saja kau khawatir kalau lihat _Neesanmu_ yang cantik ini ikut jatuh sakit juga kan? Hayoo, ngaku~" menyikut pelan pinggang adiknya. Sukses membuat wajah sang empunya memerah.

"Enak saja! Aku hanya tidak mau kau sakit, itu akan merepotkan. Mengurus Karin sekarang saja sudah repot apalagi kau! Uang kita juga banyak yang keluar gara-gara kau memaksa Karin masuk ke ruangan ekslusif seperti ini. Jadi…kalau kau sakit juga…pikirkan keuangan kita, Naruto."

Mendengus geli, keluar sudah sikap _Tsundere_ adiknya. Naruto gemas. Langsung saja ia mengacak sayang rambut Kyuubi. "Ih, pakai malu-malu segala bilangnya. _Neesan_ tahu kok kamu khawatir~"

"Pulang sekarang!" tubuhnya di paksa berdiri dan tiba-tiba di dorong cepat oleh sang adik. Berjalan keluar dari kamar.

"Khaha, iya iya~" Naruto terbahak. Di saat stress melanda seperti ini, menggoda Kyuubi memang menyenangkan~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Esoknya-**

"Bagaimana pekerjaan yang kuberikan padamu, Kakashi?" mengambil botol air di dekatnya, Sasuke meneguk minuman itu dengan cepat. Kedua Onxy datarnya memandang Managernya, laki-laki yang ia minta untuk mencari informasi tentang wanita _**Antifansnya**_ itu. Biar sesibuk apapun jadwal aktingnya dia tidak akan melupakan hal semenarik itu.

Jarang-jarang ada seorang antifans yang berani berbicara nekad di hadapannya sendiri. Biasanya para antifans itu hanya bisa bicara di belakang, menjelek-jelekkannya, atau bahkan memfitnah yang tidak-tidak. Nah ini,

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat sang Uchiha mendengus geli.

"Kau serius mengenai hal itu?" Kakashi memperbaiki letak kacamatanya, berkedip sekian kali. Ia kira kalau Sasuke hanya bercanda menyuruhnya menggali informasi tentang wanita itu kemarin.

Ia kira kalau kemarin Sasuke otaknya agak miring karena di permalukan di depan banyak orang-

"Tentu saja aku serius! Jadi kau belum mendapatkan informasi tentang calon istriku sama sekali?!"

Astaga, bahkan Sasuke sampai menyebut wanita itu calon istrinya. Apa mungkin otaknya memang-

Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kakashi, Sasuke mendengus. Tubuh tegap itu langsung duduk menyender pada sebuah sofa kecil. Mengangkat salah satu kakinya dan berpose angkuh, "Tidak ada masalah dengan otakku. Wanita itu memang calon istriku. _Kaasan_ sudah berkali-kali memintaku mengenalkan calon mantu padanya, dan wanita itu yang paling tepat. Aku tidak ingin menikah dengan wanita berisik, pemuja berlebihan, hanya memandang tampang, kekayaan, dan berada di karir yang sama denganku. Itu menyebalkan." Berujar panjang lebar.

"Be..begitu," mengangguk kecil tumben sekali ada yang bisa membuat laki-laki itu bicara selama ini, pandangan tajam Sasuke masih terarah padanya.

"Kau masih belum ada informasi sama sekali?!"

Ia tahu benar dengan Actornya ini, tidak menerima penundaan, tidak suka menunggu, dan kata-katanya itu mutlak. Tentu saja seberapa pun miringnya otak Sasuke, setiap pekerjaan yang di keluarkan dari bibir sang Uchiha akan ia lakukan secepat mungkin.

"Sudah, tidak begitu sulit mencarinya, karena informasinya tidak begitu banyak di privasi."

"Jelaskan padaku semuanya."

Hatake Kakashi memegang smartphonenya sigap. Membuka beberapa file yang sudah ia simpan di sana. Menelitinya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya bicara. "Uzumaki Naruto, umur dua puluh empat tahun. Pekerjaan seorang Desainer Interior. Saat ini dia hanya tinggal bersama kedua adiknya, karena kedua orangtuanya meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Nama adik bungsu, Uzumaki Karin, siswi Sma tujuh belas tahun, dan adik pertama, Kyuubi Uzu-" penjelasan Kakasih terhenti saat Sasuke berdecak kesal.

"Ck, aku tidak tertarik dengan profil adik-adiknya. Jelaskan tentang wanita pirang itu saja."

Mendengus dalam hati, 'Kemarin bilang mau data adik-adik Naruto juga. Dasar Plin-plan.'

"Hh, baiklah. Tempat tinggal berada dekat dengan pertokoan Konoha, Jalan Sunset persimpangan toko kue Alamond. Rumah yang tidak terlalu besar, dengan aksen cat luar berwarna kehijauan dan biru. Saat ini bekerja membuka Jasa Desain Ruangan, Wedding dan Party Organizer, yang cukup terkenal di Konoha. Warna kesukaan Orange, makanan kesukaan jeruk, dan Ramen. Hal yang tidak di suka, ada yang menyakiti adik-adiknya, kelemahan petir, Lemon, dan adik-adiknya juga. Selesai, hanya itu data yang bisa kudapatkan hari ini." mengalihkan pandangan dari _smartphonenya._

Menatap Sasuke kembali, laki-laki yang tengah memikirkan rencana-rencana di otaknya.

"Apa dia sedang membuka jasa Desain Ruangan untuk beberapa waktu ini?" suara baritone itu bertanya cepat.

"Untuk beberapa hari ini dia tidak membuka jasa apapun karena menjaga adik bungsunya yang tengah sakit. Mungkin hanya mengatur di balik layar saja, dan meminta bantuan pada pegawainya."

"Sasuke-san! Lima menit lagi kita _Take_! Siapkan dirimu!" suara teriakan dari luar ruangan memanggil Sasuke kembali.

Membuat sang empunya berdecak kesal, bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Berlalu melewati tubuh Kakasih, menepuk pundak Managernya sesaat.

"Hubungi dia dan berikan wanita itu pekerjaan mendesain satu kamar tidur di rumahku. Aku ingin dia yang langsung mengambil pekerjaan ini, bukan asisten atau pegawainya. Usahakan besok atau dua hari lagi dia menerimanya. Jangan mengecewakanku, Kakashi." berujar singkat. Sasuke berlalu.

Meninggalkan Kakashi yang lagi-lagi mendesah,

Hh, merepotkan sekali.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini dengan terpaksa Naruto harus absen menjaga Karin. Kebetulan Kyuubi sedang libur dan tidak mempermasalahkan dirinya untuk kembali bekerja karena sedang kebanjiran banyak order desain. Memang selama beberapa hari ini Naruto meminta asisten dan para pekerjanya untuk menyelesaikan semua orderan desain, tapi tidak enak juga kalau ia lama tidak ikut andil.

Ada beberapa orang yang meminta ide desain dan para pekerjanya enggan untuk mengambil. Karena apa? Tidak percaya diri dan kemampuan. Takut desainnya tidak sesuai-lah, terus karena faktor orang-orang yang di sebutkan. Pejabat tinggi di Konoha atau orang-orang borjuis yang tidak terima kata jelek. Rasa minder langsung menggelayuti mereka.

Kalau Naruto meminta Shizune, asisten kepercayaannya, menyelesaikan semuanya, dia tidak tega juga. Wanita berambut coklat itu sudah terlalu memforsir kinerjanya, Naruto tidak mungkin lupa kalau Shizune sudah memiliki suami dan seorang putri yang harus di urus juga.

Alhasil dirinya kembali lagi ke studionya. Studio yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Sengaja ia beli dan mengembangkan pekerjaan di sini. Berusaha keras mencari relasi yang bagus, penjual bunga langgangan, desainer pakaian, penata rambut, dan penyewaan barang, serta tempat pembelian barang-barang yang harganya terjangkau. Naruto bangga dengan pekerjaan yang bisa berhasil di usianya yang baru menginjak dua puluh tujuh ini.

Begitu masuk ke dalam studio pun, para karyawannya sudah mendesah lega. Membanjirinya dengan informasi dan penerimaan desain untuk organizing pernikahan dan beberapa pesta yang akan di selenggarakan pada bulan ini.

Tapi ada satu yang membuatnya mengerutkan dahi aneh. Tepat saat salah seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan wajah berseri. "Naruto-san!"

Naruto duduk di tempatnya, menatap wanita berambut hitam legam di depannya, "Ada order desain lagi?"

"Iya, kebetulan hari ini ada yang ingin mendekor ruang tidurnya. Tadi baru saja dia menghubungiku."

Mengangguk kecil, "Kau yang ambil pekerjaan itu ya, aku akan mengurus dekorasi pesta milik Sarutobi-san." Baru saja dia hendak melanjutkan kerjanya. Wanita itu menggeleng cepat.

"Pemiliknya ingin anda yang mendekor langsung ruang tidur itu, Naruto-san."

Alis Naruto mengernyit, "Apa bedanya aku atau kau yang mengerjakannya? Kita sama-sama desainer kan?"

"Ini request langsung, Naruto-san. Dia ingin melihat hasil kerjamu yang katanya sudah di puji banyak orang. Dan yang lebih penting lagi katanya orang itu mengenalmu, dia yakin sekali kalau kau akan terkejut melihat orang itu."

Sang Uzumaki ikut penasaran. Terkejut? Ha? Buat apa dia terkejut, setahunya tidak ada orang yang pergi diam-diam selama beberapa tahun ini darinya. Dia memang punya banyak kenalan, dan hubungan mereka tetap terjaga sampai sekarang. Jadi buat apa terkejut? Apa itu orang salah kira? Naruto juga tidak punya kenalan jauh kok.

"Hm, baiklah. Aku akan menanganinya. Untuk masalah dekorasi pesta Sarutobi-san ini, kau coba cari lalu tanyakan dulu apa yang di inginkan Sarutobi-san. Aku meminta datanya dua hari lagi. Usahakan cepat, oke?"

"Baik! Ini aku sudah mencatat semua keperluan dan alamat pemilik itu. Dia inginnya secepat mungkin Naruto-san sudah menangani desain ruangan ini."

"Oke, terima kasih."

"Aku permisi dulu,"

Memberi anggukan kecil, wanita itu menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih penasaran dengan orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

'A..apa-apaan ini?!' Naruto berteriak dalam batinnya. Tadi pagi dia belum sempat mengecek alamat tinggal orang yang merequest desain ruangan padanya. Seperti apa orangnya, dan baru malam bisa ia cari. Setelah berganti _shift_ dengan Kyuubi, dirinya kembali mengecek laptop dan mencari dimana letak perumahan orang itu.

Lalu apa yang ia temukan?

Sial, pantas saja tadi salah satu pegawainya itu wajahnya mendadak berseri saat memberikan alamat rumah ini. Ck, ini jebakan atau apa sebenarnya? Naruto tidak mau percaya. Soalnya..soalnya baru kemarin dia memberi hadiah manis pada orang itu, dan kenapa sekarang sang empunya malah meminta desain ruang padanya?! Di antara banyaknya desainer interior di Konoha. Kenapa harus dia?!

"Ck, Uchiha Sasuke Sialan!" reflek berteriak, Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Menaruh laptop di pahanya tadi ke atas meja. Dirinya menyender, mendesah panjang. Dan sama sekali tidak menyadari-

 **Grakk!**

"Apa?! Dimana?! Sasuke-sama?! _Neesan_ tadi bilang Sasuke-sama?! Mana?!" Karin yang tadinya tertidur dengan lelap langsung bangun dengan kalap. Pandangannya melirik ke segala arah. Selimutnya tersingkap, wajahnya antusias luar biasa.

"Tuh dia ada di sampingmu." Menjahili adiknya dan menunjuk sebuah pigura berisikan foto Sang Uchiha yang sedang menyanyi di atas panggung. Siapa lagi yang punya kalau bukan Karin. Adiknya sengaja menaruh pigura itu di samping tempat tidurnya, sebagai penyemangat katanya. Ckck.

Sang empunya mengerucut, "Naru _-nee,_ aku serius! Tadi _Neesan_ ada panggil nama Sasuke-sama kan? Mana dia! Apa dia menjengukku?! Kyaa!"

Menggelengkan kepala singkat, Naruto tertawa. "Ya, mana mungkin Sasuke menjengukmu, Karin. Memangnya dia pacarmu sampai-sampai mau menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk melihatmu, hm?"

"Ya bukan sih. Tapi tadi _Neesan_ manggil nama Sasuke-sama, memangnya ada apa?" Karin kepo, dia tidak akan diam sampai Kakaknya menjelaskan. Apapun yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke, apalagi kalau Kakaknya tiba-tiba meneriakkan nama idola kesukaannya itu. Wah pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Kau tidur lagi saja, sudah larut."

"Jelaskan dulu~"

"Nanti kamu pingsan, Karin. Tidur sana."

"Tidak mau~"

Dasar adik _kepo_! Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. Ia mendesah, sebelum akhirnya menyerah. "Ada pekerjaan dari klienku."

"Terus?"

"Dan kliennya itu sepertinya idola kesukaanmu."

"Oh-"

Naruto mengernyitkan alis. Karin tidak terkejut, jadi dia aman. Pandangannya beralih ke arah laptopnya kembali. Berpura-pura fokus-

 **Srek, trak-**

Suara berisik terdengar setelahnya. Pura-pura tidak dengar, pura-pura-

 **Grep!**

Pundaknya sudah di cengkram sang adik-

"Naru _-nee_ serius?!" Karin berteriak tepat di sampingnya.

Aish-

"Iya, itu jalan rumahnya kan?" menunjuk tepat ke arah laptopnya. Gadis merah di sampingnya menatap ke arah benda itu. Sangat dekat karena dia lupa memakai kacamatanya tadi. Maniknya menyipit, mengecek semua huruf yang tertera di laptop kakaknya. Memastikan sekali lagi kalau tulisan itu tidak salah.

 _Well-_

" _Kami-sama_! Kyaaa itu memang rumahnya Sasuke-sama! Astaga! Astaga! Kenapa dia bisa jadi klienmu, _Neesan_?! Kau kenal dengannya ya?! Kapan?! Kenapa tidak ada memberitahu-umphh!" bibir Karin langsung Naruto sumpal dengan roti yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya .

"Kau masih sakit! Jangan berteriak begitu! Telinga _Neesan_ jadi berdengung!" dia balas teriak.

Sedangkan Karin mengunyah roti di mulutnya cepat, semangatnya muncul kembali. " _Why,_ Naru _-nee_?! _Why_! _Neesan_ mau nikah sama Sasuke-sama kenapa tidak ada bilang?! Aku..aku-" gadis itu jadi alay, dramatis, melodrama.

Astaga siapa yang mau nikah sama itu Muka Teflon sih?! Terus kenapa pembicaraannya jadi lompat ke sana! Adiknya ini memang masih sakit rasanya.

" _God_! Siapa yang mau nikah sama dia?! Tadi asistennya datang ke tempat _Neesan_ bekerja dan dia memintaku untuk mendesain kamar tidur Bosnya! Itu saja! Tidak ada pernikahan! Aku tidak ada mengenalnya dimana pun kecuali kemarin. Paham?!"

Karin mengangguk kecil, kedua maniknya berkedip sebentar. Menangkupkan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba, "Naru _-nee,_ aku boleh ikut tidak ke rumahnya?"

" _Neesan_ tidak mau kau histeris melihatnya. Itu tidak _professional._ "

" _Please_ , satu kali ini saja. Aku janji akan tutup mulut." Kedip-kedip.

"Ti-"

" _Please_ ~"

"Tidak, Karin. Kau juga baru sembuh, harus banyak isthirahat! Bagaimana kalau nanti kau pingsan melihatnya, ha?! Histeris, nangis tidak jelas, terus megap-megap kehabisan nafas?! Itu berbahaya! Keberadaan Sasuke tidak baik bagi tubuhmu!" keluar sudah sifat _protective_ Naruto.

Mengerucutkan bibir, "Ih, Naru _-nee_ kenapa bicara seperti itu?"

" _Neesan_ tahu seberapa _fanaticnya_ kau pada Uchiha Sasuke itu. Dinding penuh dengan posternya, selimut gambar wajahnya, bantal guling dengan cetakan tubuh Sasuke, semua koleksi filmnya dari yang jadul sampai sekarang, terus kau bahkan rela menghabiskan semua uang sakumu selama sebulan untuk membeli pigura kecil dengan motif bunga rumit yang mahal itu hanya untuk menyimpan foto Sasuke yang terbaru!" Naruto menunjuk tepat ke arah pigura milik sang adik. Dia jadi capek sendiri bicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda.

Bibir Karin terkunci. Yah, Kakaknya memang benar sih. Tapi kan ketemu Sasuke itu kesempatan sekali seumur hidupnya. Beda masalahnya kalau semisal Sasuke jatuh cinta sama Naruto, terus mereka menikah. Itu sih setiap hari juga Karin bisa melihat idolanya!

"Tapi kan~" nada suaranya mulai merengek.

Naruto sengaja acuh. "Sudahlah, kau tidur saja. Nanti kalau misalnya ada kesempatan _Neesan_ akan foto Sasuke terus mengirimkannya ke _Line-_ mu."

"Eh?! Benar?!"

"Hm."

"Janji ya, Naru _-nee_?!"

"Iya, tapi kalau ada kesempatan lho." Suaranya di abaikan Karin. Dia hanya mendengarkan janji pertama sang Kakak. " _Yes!_! Nah gitu dong, _Neesan._ Aku kan bisa tidur nyenyak sekarang, hihi~" dia terkekeh senang, dan tanpa di suruh pun kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Berbaring dengan nyaman, lalu kembali bermimpi.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang kembali _sweatdrop_ melihat tingkah adiknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto harus _professional_ , tidak peduli kalau dia sebenarnya antifansnya Sasuke. Tapi demi kesuksesan pekerjaannya wanita itu berusaha tabah. Yah, siapa tahu kalau dia menangani desain ruang milik seorang actor terkenal seperti Sasuke. Makin banyak klien yang tertarik menerima desain di tempatnya bekerja. Kan lumayan. Dia bisa memfoto hasil desainnya itu pada Instagram, terus memberi tag _#NewProject#SasukeUchihaRoomDesign#Tertarik?#Silahkankunjungiwebsitekami#_ Nah seperti itu!

Memanfaatkan penggemar Sasuke yang kebanyakan wanita, pasti mereka tertarik sekali. Apalagi di tambah dirinya mempost gambar ruangan unyu-unyu hasil karya desainnya. Bayangan kekesalannya pada sang Uchiha jadi lenyap, berganti dengan ketidaksabaran.

Kerutan wajahnya berganti dengan senyum. Sang empunya yang kebetulan sudah memarkirkan mobil di garase kediaman Uchiha langsung saja turun. Rumah yang sangat besar, dan cocok sekali bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke. apa dia tinggal di sini sendiri? Kalau memang benar, kenapa mencari rumah sebesar ini hanya untuk di tinggali seorang diri? Itu benar-benar membuang uang.

Kesampingkan dulu masalah itu, sekarang dia harus bertemu dengan Sasuke. Tadi dia memang sempat mengirim pesan dengan manager laki-laki itu. Katanya sang Uchiha ada di kediamannya pukul dua siang.

Sekarang sudah pukul dua lewat lima menit. Dia harus cepat. Tidak baik kalau membuat klien menunggu. Salahkan mobilnya yang terjebak macet tadi.

Berdiri di depan pintu besar berwarna putih. Naruto menekan bel di sampingnya selama beberapa kali.

 **Krek-**

"Ya, siapa?" pintu besar itu terbuka, memperlihatkan seorang wanita cantik yang sedikit kaget melihatnya.

Dirinya menunduk sekilas dan menebar senyum bisnis seperti biasa. "Selamat siang, nyonya. Apa saya bisa bertemu dengan, Sasuke-san. Kebetulan hari ini Sasuke-san meminta saya untuk mendesain salah satu kamar tidurnya."

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, memperhatikan Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Rambut ravennya yang bergelombang bergerak seiring saat sang empunya mengangguk kecil. "Kalau boleh tahu namanya siapa ya?"

"Eh, saya? Na..Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto reflek mengeluarkan kartu namanya dengan desain berwarna campuran antara orange, merah muda, biru, serta hijau muda.

"Ini kalau tidak keberatan kartu nama saya. Kalau Nyonya ingin mendesain ruangan, atau membuat _party_ bisa menghubungi saya. Kebetulan kami punya banyak sekali desain-desain baru yang sangat memuaskan."

Kartu persegi panjang itu berpindah tempat. "Hm, desain ruangan ya? Bisa mendesain pesta pernikahan juga kan?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Nyonya~"

Naruto bingung, kenapa dia jadi kayak sales di sini. Tidak diizinkan masuk dulu apa? Terus Sasuke di mana lagi?! Ck!

"Hm, Naruto-san ke sini hanya untuk mendesain ruangan saja kan, bukan yang lain-lain?" wanita itu bertanya tiba-tiba lagi.

Apa maksudnya hal yang lain? Sudah pasti kan?!

"…."

Hm, jangan-jangan wanita ini curiga kalau dia ini fans terselubung Sasuke yang cuma mengincar laki-laki itu dengan kedok pekerjaan. Aish, mana mungkin!

Dengan cepat Naruto menjawab. "Tentu saja, Nyonya. Saya hanya melakukan pekerjaan yang di minta Sasuke-san. Tidak ada yang lain."

"Saya bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Tentu. Walaupun adik saya sebenarnya fans fanatic Sasuke-san, dan kemarin merengek untuk ikut ke sini. Saya berusaha untuk tetap bersikap professional. Maaf kalau saya nanti meminta satu foto Sasuke-san saja untuk di berikan pada adik saya di rumah." Naruto keceplosan bicara. Wanita itu terkejut, dan menutup bibirnya cepat.

Menatap wanita raven yang menatapnya balik-

Gawat-

Pasti dia di usir-

"Ma..maaf saya tidak bermaksud-" sebelum sempat bicara, tawa wanita di depannya pecah.

"Ahahaha, Naruto-san, kau jujur sekali. Tante suka sekali dengan wanita sepertimu. Oke, oke, ayo masuk Sasuke pasti sudah menunggu di dalam."

Kedua Saphire itu mengerjap kaget-

Tadi dia tidak salah dengar kan? Wanita itu tidak marah melainkan tertawa. Terus tadi dia bilang Tante? Panggilan saya berubah jadi Tante secepat itu?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sasuke, ini wanita yang kau bicarakan pada _Kaasan_ sudah datang~" Ah, jadi wanita ini Ibunya.

Naruto langsung paham kenapa sang empunya tadi menanyakan yang macam-macam padanya. Mengikuti langkah wanita raven di depannya sampai akhirnya sampai di sebuah ruang tamu yang cukup besar. Dengan tatanan tiga buah sofa lebar berwarna abu-abu, satu tv lcd besar, karpet berwarna coklat, dua buah rak buku dan ruangan berwarna krem.

Bisa ia lihat saat masuk ke dalam ruangan. Sosok Sasuke tengah bersantai di sofanya. Menonton televisi dan menoleh saat wanita itu memanggilnya.

"Ah, kau sudah datang."

Entah kenapa wajah yang biasanya datar itu kini tersenyum miring melihatnya. Naruto jadi mengingat wajah mengesalkan Sang Uchiha kemarin.

"Maaf lama menunggu, Uchiha-san."

"Hn, tidak masalah. Kalau begitu kita ke kamarku sekarang." Tidak berbasa-basi lebih jauh, laki-laki itu bangkit dan berjalan ke arahnya.

Sebelum-

"Kau tidak ingin mengajak Naruto-san berbincang-bincang di sini sebentar? _Kaasan_ kan ingin bicara dengannya." Wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Bicara? Untuk apa? Dia kan ingin bekerja di sini? Naruto gagal paham.

Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya entah tanpa aba-aba langsung menepuk puncak kepala Naruto. Membuat sang empunya kaget. "Nanti juga _Kaasan_ bisa bicara sampai puas dengannya. Sekarang biarkan aku yang mengurus ini sebentar, oke?" mengedipkan salah satu maniknya pada sang Ibu.

Naruto makin gagal paham. Maksudnya apa bicara sampai puas, hah?! Mengurus apa?! Dia ingin sekali bertanya.

"Benar? Jangan bohong! _Kaasan_ suka sekali dengan Naruto-san. Dia wanita yang jujur, lucu, dan manis~"

Ha?

Naruto melongo-

"Hn, aku tidak pernah melanggar ucapanku, _Kaasan_. Sudah ya, kami ke atas dulu. Ayo." Mengisyaratkan sang pirang untuk mengikutinya. Naruto mencoba menepis pemikirannya tadi. Ah yang penting kerja dulu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Melewati beberapa pintu kamar. Naruto menatap punggung lebar di depannya yang terus melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Kedua tangan laki-laki itu berada di saku celananya dan berjalan angkuh. Tipikal Uchiha sekali.

'Oh, dia berhenti,' mengerjap, melihat Sasuke yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu yang berwarna putih. Sang Uchiha membukanya dan menatapnya kemudian. "Masuklah." Berujar singkat.

"O..oke," tidak ada pembicaraan yang berarti. Naruto sedikit lega karena actor di dekatnya ini sepertinya lupa ingatan dengan apa yang ia lakukan kemarin. Bisa gawat kalau kliennya ini tiba-tiba ingat terus membatalkan semuanya.

Masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, Naruto sedikit kaget. Inikah kamar tidur seorang Uchiha Sasuke? ruangan berwarna putih polos dan tidak ada barang sama sekali. Apa memang barangnya sudah di pindahkan terlebih dahulu? Tapi tetap saja tidak cocok dengan sifat Sasuke yang cenderung dingin. Seharusnya ruangan laki-laki itu berwarna agak gelap di tambah aksen elegan. Well, mungkin kesukaan orang tidak bisa di lihat dari sifatnya.

Seolah sadar dengan kebingungan Naruto, Sasuke memandang wanita pirang itu. Ia mendengus kecil, "Kenapa? Kau terkejut melihat ruangan ini?" suara baritonnya keluar begitu saja.

Sang Uzumaki seperti tertangkap basah, "A..ah, tidak. Sa..saya hanya ingin mengecek-ngecek saja." Mencari alasan yang tepat.

"Hm, hari ini sepertinya bahasamu sopan sekali."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, "A..apa?"

Kedua tangan Sasuke bersidekap di depan dada, tubuhnya menyender pada dinding. "Sesuai dengan ingatanku kemarin. Kau wanita yang cukup berani karena bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu langsung padaku. Kalimat 'Aku sebenarnya tidak tertarik denganmu Uchiha-san~" dengan nada sing a song.

Sukses Naruto mengumpat dalam hati. ' _Shit_ , dia ingat!'

Topeng bisnis sepertinya tidak bisa ia perlihatkan lagi di depan Sasuke. Sang empunya mendengus kesal. Sikap sopannya tadi berubah. Naruto malah ikut-ikutan berpose seperti Sasuke. Kedua tangan di depan dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tidak suka aku berkata seperti itu?"

Sasuke mengendikkan bahunya sekilas, "Tidak, hanya saja. Keberanianmu itu benar-benar patut di puji. Lalu kemampuan aktingmu juga luar biasa. Di awal kau memanggilku Sasuke-sama, dan bersikap layaknya fans _fanaticku,_ dan di akhir _, boom_ kau berubah. Persis seperti _Cinderella_ yang di sihir menjadi nenek tiri jahat~"

Nenek tiri jahat?! Laki-laki itu mengejeknya?!

"Apa?! Siapa yang kau sebut Nenek tiri jahat, hah?!"

"Kau, tentu saja."

Orang ini ingin mengajaknya berduel. "Sifat awalku memang seperti itu!"

"Hm, benarkah? Menarik sekali kalau memang benar begitu~"

"Kalau kau memanggilku ke sini hanya untuk berdebat, lebih baik aku pergi saja dari sini." Naruto berkacak pinggang, wanita itu sudah mau berbalik sebelum tangan Sasuke menghentikannya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin kau mendesain kamar ini. Kalau kau cepat marah nanti keriputnya bertambah, ingat itu~"

Ish! Naruto geram. Wanita itu langsung menginjak kaki Sasuke. "Aku tidak keriput!"

"Aw!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Masih kesal, tapi Naruto berusaha bertahan. Mengeluarkan buku catatannya dan mulai bertanya pada sang Uchiha.

"Jadi untuk konsep, kau ingin aku membuatnya seperti apa? _Vintage? Cheerfull, Elegant, Retro_ atau ada yang lain lagi?"

Sasuke sengaja menyiapkan dua buah kursi dan satu meja untuk mereka berdua di dalam kamar itu. Sang empunya berpangku pada tangan dan menatap Naruto terus-terusan.

"Berwarna, atau _Vintage_ juga boleh karena aku berpikir kalau pemilik ruangan ini pasti punya sifat yang ceria dan menyenangkan. Usahakan jangan sampai kau menambahkan warna-warna gelap."

"O..ke, lalu apa kau mau aku tambahkan stiker atau gambar-gambar pada dindingnya seperti mural misalnya?"

"Tambahkan gambar pepohonan, langit biru sedikit berawan pada setiap dindingnya. Tapi usahakan agar tidak terlalu mendominasi atau menekan perasaan pemiliknya."

Pepohonan? Langit? Kenapa dia merasa akan mendesain ruangan untuk anak-anak bukan orang dewasa. Membayangkan Sasuke tidur di kamar penuh dengan gambar pepohonan dan langit biru. Astaga-

"Apa kau mau aku membuat _centre point_ pada kamarmu? Pada dinding bagian itu kurasa cocok." Menunjuk ke arah dinding yang sejajar dengan pintu masuk ruangan ini.

"Hn, gambarkan saja pohon keluarga. Nanti aku akan menempelkan foto-foto keluarga di sana."

Pohon keluarga?! Se _-family_ apa sebenarnya orang ini?!

Dia jadi makin penasaran, untuk siapa sebenarnya kamar ini di desain. Jangan-jangan Sasuke sebenarnya sudah punya anak tapi di rahasiakan?! Aduh, kalau benar, adiknya bisa galau berat!

"Ba..baiklah, untuk model fasilitas apa kau ingin aku juga yang memilihnya?"

Tubuh tegap itu tersenyum padanya. Naruto sedikit kikuk. "Tentu. Usahakan kau mencari tempat tidur single bed kecil, lalu meja belajar, rak buku, rak televisi. Untuk model fasilitas tentukan sesuai keinginanmu saja. Ingat tema yang kuinginkan Ceria, jangan memilih fasilitas yang bentuknya kaku."

Single bed kecil?! Meja belajar?! Fix kamar ini pasti untuk anak kecil!

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia penasaran! Melirik kikuk ke arah Sasuke. "Em, sebenarnya ruangan ini bukan di desain untukmu?" berharap Sasuke menjawab,

Tapi sialnya, laki-laki itu mengoceh ke arah lain. "Kau suka warna apa?" dia balik bertanya.

Ha?

"O..orange,"

"Hn, tambahkan warna itu ke dalam ruangan ini."

Ha?!

"Apa maksud-"

"Kau suka langit?"

"Su..suka sih,"

Sasuke mengangguk kecil,

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku!" tidak terima pertanyaannya di acuhkan. Naruto mengerucut kesal.

"Haruskah kujawab?"

"Ya..ya tidak juga. Tapi aneh, ja..jangan-jangan kau sudah punya anak ya?! Sampai mau buat kamar tidur seperti ini?!"

Sang Uchiha kembali mengendikkan bahunya, "Begitulah."

 _What?!_ Ternyata pemikirannya benar! Sasuke sudah tidak lajang lagi! Wah berita besar!

"Kau menyembunyikan pernikahanmu?"

Pandangan Onyx itu menatapnya makin lekat, jujur saja Naruto agak risih bila di perhatikan seperti itu. Bibir eksotis sang Uchiha kembali bergerak, sekilas ia menyeringai, " _Well,_ sebenarnya sebentar lagi aku akan menikah dan tentu saja aku harus segera menyiapkan sebuah kamar tidur untuk anak-anakku nanti. Benar kan?"

Oh, baru mau menikah. Tapi hebat juga sang Uchiha sudah jauh-jauh hari membuatkan kamar tidur anaknya seperti ini. Ckck tipikal Papa masa depan yang sigap.

Kira-kira siapa calonnya? Wah Naruto harus cari tahu. Bisa jadi informasi yang berguna bagi adiknya nanti. "Em, ka..kalau aku boleh tahu memang calonnya siapa? Kalau tidak keberatan sih,"

"Kau mau tahu?" seringai sang Uchiha makin terlihat.

"Ya..ya boleh-lah. Adikku pasti stress minta ampun kalau melihatmu menikah dengan orang lain." Mendengus kecil. Naruto sengaja mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain. Seolah tidak tertarik dengan pertanyaannya sendiri. Hebat sekali kalau seorang actor dengan wajah Teflon seperti Sasuke bisa punya kekasih.

"Hm, kalau begitu aku ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi adikmu jika aku ternyata menikahi kakaknya sendiri~"

Naruto masih belum sadar, dia reflek mengibaskan tangannya, "Oh, kalau yang itu tidak masalah. Dia tidak akan marah sama sekali. Malah katanya lebih bagus lagi karena kalau aku menikah denganmu, jadi dia bisa melihatmu setiap..hari-" oke, dia sadar.

Kata-katanya terhenti-

Pandangannya beralih cepat ke arah Sasuke. " _What_?! Tadi kau bilang apa?!" dia berdiri dari posisinya.

Sedangkan sang Uchiha, laki-laki itu masih terlihat santai. "Aku hanya bilang bagaimana reaksi adikmu kalau aku menikahi kakaknya sendiri."

"Ka..kakak? Maksudmu aku?!" Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana? Ide yang bagus kan? Kau mendesain kamar tidur untuk anak kita nantinya~"

Bibir Naruto menganga, "Ka..kau melamarku? Jangan bercanda!" tidak percaya dengan ucapan sang Uchiha.

 **Grek-**

Tubuh Sasuke perlahan bangkit, dengan seringai tampan menghampiri Naruto yang masih membeku. Salah satu tangannya bergerak menyapu pipi tan sang Uzumaki. "Bagaimana, hm? Lamaran yang menarik kan? Karena itu desainlah kamar tidur anak kita semenarik mungkin, Nyonya _Antifans-ku_ ~"

"….."

Bereaksi pada ucapan Sasuke, Naruto mengepalkan tangannya. Wajahnya memerah tanpa sadar. La..lamaran apa-apaan tadi?!

Tanpa basa-basi wanita itu reflek mengeluarkan semua tenaganya-

"Jangan bicara seenaknya Uchiha!"

 **Bugh!** Menggunakan salah satu tangannya, Naruto memukul perut Sasuke keras. Membuat sang empunya memundurkan langkah dan meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Ck, liar sekali kau."

Sang Uzumaki mengembungkan pipi, menahan rona merah di pipinya. "Bercandamu itu keterlaluan, Uchiha Sasuke! Enak saja kau melamarku tanpa bilang-bilang! Aku tidak akan menerimanya! Sudah aku pulang saja!" menjulurkan lidahnya sekilas. Naruto langsung saja berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Membiarkan Sasuke di dalam sana.

Laki-laki yang tertawa melihat sikap manis sang Uzumaki. Di tambah lagi ia melihat jelas rona merah yang makin membuat wajah Naruto nampak menggemaskan.

"Ck, kau tidak akan bisa lari, Nyonya _Antifans-_ ku~"

 _Well,_ dia akan mencari cara lagi agar bisa menikahi wanita itu.

 **OoOoOooOoOoOoO**

Ah, sepertinya Naruto lupa meminta foto Sasuke untuk Karin. Semoga saja adiknya itu tidak ngambek.

 **The End~**

 **A/N :**

Rasanya udah berapa bulan nggak mampir ke sini ya :') Seperti yang aku cantumin di Profil, kalau mulai September sampai entah kapan aku akan Hiatus dari FFN. Alasan? Nggak tahu juga ya, ada banyak masalah di sini, dan itu sukses buat moodku kacau#udah tugas banyak, masalah nambah, mood hancur#. Jadi aku pergi ke watty dan lebih fokus di sana.

Ini mungkin publishan cerita terakhirku di tahun ini, **Sequel dari Meet and Greet**. Seperti yang kalian minta :) Maaf ya buat kalian nunggu semua ceritaku :') Yah, kalian boleh kesel, boleh tapi jangan pakai kata-kata kasar ya, atau sampai pm aku cuman buat ngajak berantem aja :(

Jika kalian masih mau ngikutin semua ceritaku, kalian bisa temuin aku di watty kok, aku masih berkeliaran di sana. Soalnya mau rencana buat Light Novel untuk **Cinderella Behind The Scene-ku** :) Kita berteman lagi di sana yaak.

Kalian bebas kok mau unfoll aku atau enggak di sini, jangan isi ngancem ke aku duluan gitu wkwk. **"Kak, kalo kakak nggak mau apdet ceritanya di sini, aku terpaksa unfoll kakak dari ffn, maaf ya kak."**

Yang ada aku malah ketawa dapetin PM kayak gitu wahaha :v Unfol nggak unfol aku bakal tetep nganggep kalian reader setiaku kok :)

Buat yang nanya kapan aku bisa apdet semua cerita ku di sini?

Well, semoga nanti aku bisa selesaikan, atau aku pindahin aja semua cerita bersambungku ke watty juga :')

Sekian cuap-cuapku buat kalian, sampai ketemu di watty minna :D


End file.
